Charlottesville, Virginia
Charlottesville is an independent city in Virginia entirely surrounded by Albemarle County, and also serves as the county seat, despite the two being separate jurisdictions. Despite that, the city and county's guilds are unified by state law. The population of the city is 43,475. It is home to the University of Virginia, and was the home of two presidents - Thomas Jefferson and James Monroe. Major roads Interstate 64 US Route 29 US Route 29 Business US Route 250 US Route 250 Business US Route 250 Bypass Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 65.90% White (28,650) 19.19% Black or African American (8,342) 6.96% Asian (3,025) 5.20% Hispanic or Latino (2,260) 2.76% Other (1,198) 21.5% (9,347) of Charlottesville residents live below the poverty line, most of which are students attending the university. Theft rate statistics Charlottesville has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 15 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 1.31 murders a year. Fun facts * Politically, Charlottesville has become one of the most overwhelmingly Democrat cities in Virginia. * In addition to the University of Virginia, Charlottesville is also home to a satellite campus of North Appalachia Battle Academy and Piedmont Virginia Community College. * Local TV stations serving the Charlottesville area include WVAW-LD 16 (ABC), WCAV 19 (CBS), WAHU-CD 27/35 (FOX), WVIR-TV 29 (NBC), WHTJ 41 (PBS) and WVPT 51 (PBS). * The area is served by Charlottesville-Albemarle Airport. * Charlottesville has a train station served by Amtrak's Cardinal, Crescent and Northeast Regional lines. * Monticello, 3 miles (4.8 km) southeast of the city, is, along with the University of Virginia, a UNESCO World Heritage Site, attracting thousands of tourists every year. * Unlike much of Virginia, Charlottesville was spared the brunt of the Civil War. The only battle to take place in Charlottesville was the skirmish at Rio Hill, an encounter in which George Armstrong Custer briefly engaged local Confederate Home Guards before retreating. The mayor surrendered the city to Custer's men to keep the town from being burned. The Charlottesville Factory, founded c. 1820–30, was accidentally burnt during General Sheridan's 1865 raid through the Shenandoah Valley. The factory had been taken over by the Confederacy and used to manufacture woolen clothing for the soldiers. It caught fire when some coals taken by Union troops to burn the nearby railroad bridge dropped on the floor. The factory was rebuilt immediately and was known as the Woolen Mills until its liquidation in 1962. * Charlottesville is the home of the National Radio Astronomy Observatory headquarters, the Leander McCormick Observatory and the CFA Institute. It is served by two area hospitals, the Martha Jefferson Hospital founded in 1903, and the University of Virginia Hospital. The National Ground Intelligence Center (NGIC) is in the Charlottesville area. Other large employers include Crutchfield, GE Intelligent Platforms, PepsiCo and SNL Financial. * Charlottesville has a decent bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Birdwood Golf Course, Farmington Country Club, Downtown Mall, Barracks Road Shopping Center, Charlottesville Fashion Square, Belk, Walmart, Solstice Apparel, Nintendo World, Costco, Kroger, Whole Foods, Trader Joe's, a few movie theaters, some hotels/motels, some fast food and chain restaurants, some sports complexes, some auto parts places and car dealerships, plenty of public battle fields, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, AMF Kegler's Lanes, Target, South Street Brewery, Brazos Tacos, The Local, Mas, Beer Run, Firefly Restaurant & Arcade, Sedona Taphouse, Bodo's Bagels, Milan Indian, Burtons Grill & Bar, Food Lion, Wegmans, Fry's Spring Station, Belmont Pizza & Pub, Champion Brewing Company, Bluegrass Grill & Bakery, Citizen Burger Bar, The Whiskey Jar, Blue Moon Diner, World of Beer, and a little bit of other things. Category:Virginia Independent Cities